I. Field
The following description relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to transmission of independent data streams from multiple sectors (or cells) from an access terminal's active set on the same carrier to that access terminal.
II. Background
In data communication systems such as those operable with Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication standards, typically an Access Terminal (AT) can only receive data from a single sector on a single carrier at any given time. In EV-DO, both multi-carrier capable terminals and enhanced single-carrier terminals are capable of receiving data from multiple sectors at the same time when in soft or softer handoff. Using multi-link radio link protocol (RLP), data can be communicated with multiple sectors simultaneously. The AT may select the subset of sectors from the active set that comprise the multiple sectors for data reception on the FL. However, the AT must be able to receive and decode multiple data streams from the multiple sectors.